It All Begins With the Wedding
by sapofbks2008
Summary: Liz never thought that marriage would be easy. She knew that it wasn't like romance novels, but her marriage was going end pretty fast if some things didn't change just as fast. She didn't want to be alone anymore.
1. Cold Feet

A**/N: Here is a new story. Just to let you know I don't know if I will put a part two up for Liz in Trouble. I lost interest in that one. Now R/R!**

"Jess, do you think I am doing the right thing? I mean marriage is a big step in my life. Am I ready to do this?" I asked my sister nervously.

I just sat there and looked like I was ready to run, and I knew it, but wa I really ready for this. Married life. That was a big step. 

"Liz, you're at your rehearsal dinner. How can you think about calling the whole thing off, now? Man, I thought that was suppose to be tomorrow," Jess said to me teasingly, glowing in her gold knee length dress.

"Yeah., but am I to young to get married? I mean I'm only 21 is that to soon?" I said looking at my sister desperately for advice.

"You know I married Jeremy not to long ago," Jess said defensively.

Jess glowed as she mentioned her marriage to Jeremy. She always did. She really did love him, and something told Liz that wouldn't soon change. They were meant for each other. The question was though was she ready for married life?

"Liz, listen to me, "my twin said sitting across from me at the little table I was sitting at, "You love the man you are about to marry. As for if you are ready to do this? I think you would have been ready to get married at 18. You know who you want to spend the rest of your life with, and you love him with all your heart. Yea, I could say honestly I don't have a doubt in my life that you are not ready to spend your life married. You have went through your boyfriends through the days. You've loved some, but I think this one is it.," Jess stated with her ever famous smile present.

"Thanks Jess," I said to her going over to her and hugging her. 

I could always count on my sister to be there when I needed her.

"Did you guys know that Angel was coming? Who, let Angel come to this thing. Who set this up?" Tia said with a 'deer in headlights' look on her face.

You had to laugh at her though. No matter who she dated after Angel. It didn't take long to see that she really loved Angel. After years of seeing her go through boyfriends who didn't last longer then six month, Jess and I decided it was time that Angel and Tia get reacquainted. Who would have thought it would have, had her looking scared to death.

Calm down Tee. You got over him our senior year," I said with a grin, knowing now that, that wasn't necessarily true.

"Shut up. I can't believe he's here," said Tia looking ready to run at any excuse that presented itself. 

"He's free to you know," my sister said trying to hint around.

Tia took the hint that Jess gave her. Gave her a dirty look and ducked out of the room.

"She is so in love with that guy. I think she may just faint at his feet," I said with a smile as I watched as she accidentally ran into the man in question as se was running away from us.

"I don't know how it happened either. One minute she was fine. The next minute he came back she laid eyes on him and... POOF. She's going crazy. I didn't think we would have this much of an outcome," Jess said to me as she sipped her wine, grinning as she sipped her drink.

"Lets go mingle with the guests Liz. Dinner's soon," Jess said pulling me out of the room after awhile of small talk.

"Liz you look really good tonight I must say," Ken said coming up to me.

Jess and I had lost touch with a lot of our friends from high school, but with each wedding we were be invited to and, or being the host of we were starting up new relationships with old friends.

"Her long time no see," I said hugging him.

"Okay, paws off Elizabeth Wakefield he's all mine," Maria teasingly stated as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé .

After a break up during the end of senior year. A year later they had got back together. Now they were as happy as could be, and soon to be married.

"Okay now were is my fiancé? I haven't seen him since yesterday," I said looking around for him searching the room full of quests.

"I've seen him around but I don't know were he went off to," Tia said looking around as well.

"O there he is. He's by the Steven, Liz," said Maria spotting him and pointing him out.

As soon as I spotted him I excused myself and went to go join him.

"So honey, were have you been?" I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Mingling."

"Steven how do you like my husband to be?" I asked my brother when I saw him watching us with a fond smile. 

"I think that you picked good Liz," he said with a grin.

It good to know that my brother approved in my choice in a husband, and rewarded my brother a glowing smile, and kissed the man I loved.

"Good," I said as I looked into the love of my life's eyes, as everything around us seemed to fade.

"But what do you think of guy Liz? You are going to be married to him" Steven said 

"I think that I am going to enjoy being married to Mr. Conner McDermott very much," I said feeling as if I had never said anything more true.

A**/N: I worked on this chapter. I'll also be working on the others. I hoped you liked the re-write better. I thought it needed more substance. As I think all of my latter works need. I'll be re-writing a lot of my stuff for a while I'm hoping it's on a regular basis. I really don't like leaving stories unfinished and I have a lot of them. **


	2. Beginnings

****

A/N: The work is never done. Tell me if you like the re-writes better or if they stink worse. I'm trying. I'm also noticing that some stuff I write makes no sense. I'm trying to fix that, but remember it's a work in progress.

**********************************************************

"Do you take you Conner McDermott take Elizabeth Wakefield to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For better or for worse?"

"I do," Conner said, looking only at me as he said it.

"Do you Elizabeth Wakefield take Conner McDermott to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For better or for worse?"

"I do," I said looking right back at him, smiling.

"Then through the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said closing his book.

Then, Conner kissed me with all the love he had in him, and the world seemed to fade as it always did when he kissed me. We parted and in a haze walked down the isle laughing and ready for the rest of the day.

"My sister is married!" Jess squealed hugging me when we made it down the isle.

"You picked good, Liz," Steven said coming up to us shaking Conner's hand and then hugging me.

"That's good to know," I stated beaming at him.

After countless pictures and even more hugging and crying relatives. We were finally off to the reception that was being help at my parents house.

"My baby is all grown up," my mother said coming up and hugging me as soon as we got through the door and started crying into my shoulder. 

"Alice, you are going to ruin your baby's dress," my dad is coming over and pealing her off of me.

"My brother got married! And he got married to someone I liked!" Megan said dancing over to Conner and I and hugged her brother.

"Sandy would you peel yourself off me," Conner said and started laughing when she wouldn't let go.

"We need to get away form the newlyweds so they don't run away," Todd said coming up to us.

"Todd you are the best. But that doesn't help," I said with a laugh as Conner tried to push us through another crowd of congratulates.

"I thought they were done with all that in front of the church," Conner said slightly annoyed expression on his face.

That was my Conner.

"They love us," I said hugging him to me.

"They want to make us run, is more like it," Conner said good naturedly pulling us through the crowd. 

****************************************************

We said our good byes hours later, and ducked into the safety of our rented limo.

"I had a wonderful time. Didn't you?" I said as I snuggled into Conner as soon as we pulled away and headed for the airport.

"Yea, but I loved the look on Tia's face when Angel caught the garter the best," Conner said laughing as he remembered.

"I love you Conner."

"I love you Liz," he said back and we rode to the airport in silence.

****

A/N: Nothing to say. But R/R if you didn't yet.


	3. Evil Alarm Clocks

A/N: I'm working on putting some new stuff up on the internet. It's the summer I think I'll make a dent. Or at least I hope.

6 months later

Married life was working out for me so far. There were some good sides to being married. I had someone to wake up next to and so far I didn't mind seeing his face the first thing in the morning. He had his annoying habits but we all did. So far they didn't bug me to much. I was enjoying being Mrs. McDermott.

At the moment I was spending a couple extra moments in bed with my husband before we had to get up for work. I had gotten home a late last night and I wasn't ready to deal with getting up and getting ready just yet. The good thing about being an early riser is that most of the time you wake up before the alarm clock goes off. Which I guess you could say is good for us because Conner has a habit of trying to kill the alarm clock when it goes off waking him up for work.

When we had been dating there had been times when I would have been in his shower getting ready for work and when I got out to finish getting ready, all you would see is the remains of his clock on the floor because it had tried to wake him up. The first time it had happened I thought he had knocked it over, but after witnessing first hand what he did with the thing... It was a wonder were he got all that strength before he even woke up. It had went out the window a couple of times. You could call it an annoying habit, but if you ever watched him go at the clock... It was just funny to watch.

The clock was going to see another day to, because I wanted to wake Conner up myself, and hope I wasn't thrown through a window. He had yet to do that to me.

I tried the gentle approach by whispering in his ear, and gently tapping him. When that didn't work, I just picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"Mommy, five more minutes," he responded groggily rolling over.

I grinned, well that was interesting. When has anyone hear anything like that from Conner McDermott. I decided I didn't like him calling me mommy very much so I went for another approach.

He groaned under the weight of me on him, but opened his eyes to glare at me.

"I there a reason that you had to pounce on me?" he asked testily with an annoyed look on his face, that I kissed off his face.

I pouted at him, "I was only trying to wake you up," I said innocently.

"You called me your mother. I thought it was only right to set you strait."

"Yes, you did set me strait on that," he told me waking up a little, and not looking half as annoyed as he was ten seconds ago.

"Yep," I conformed for him with a grin on my face.

Conner spent no time at all making up his mistake on calling me mommy. He made it up to me in bed, and then again in the shower. We were both late for work, but I don't think that bothered either of us very much.

* * *

"Liz, have you seen my shoes?" Conner asked the next afternoon, while we were both trying to get ready for my parents barbecue.

He was all dressed and ready to go except for his gym shoes, while I was still in the shower. It annoyed me how fast he could get ready. Though he wouldn't get ready half as fast without me because he doesn't know were anything is yet. I was hoping it would pass, but I was loosing faith. He had worn shoes since we had moved into our house. He should know were those were.

"Maybe there by the bed," I responder with rinsing my hair, trying to think.

He went in search for them and I finished my shower, and got ready. I got out of the shower and quickly dried my hair and such. As I was putting on a read tank top over my head I saw him come into our room in his favorite shorts and a black t-shirt, he had his Nikes on his feet too. I thanked the heavens he had found them and went to the dresser to get my purse.

A/N: It's short, but it's an update. I was going to make it longer, but I'm working on other stories today so I'm busy. The plot is coming. This story does have one. I know what the dilemma is going to be I just haven't figured out how to introduce it yet. I'm hoping the next update will coming a whole lot faster then it took to get this chapter out.


	4. Bradley Tyler

**A/N: I just wanted to tell people that if you look in previous books of SVSY sometimes Conner calls Megan, Sandy as a nickname. I don't know in what book he calls her that, but I'm pretty sure he does call her that in some of the books in the series. I'm glad you all liked the chapter. Here's the next chapter for you.**

"Do we have to stay here much longer? My head is starting to hurt from all the squealing and shouts of joys," Conner asked me for the four time in the same hour and I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Conner, my sister just said that she was going to have a baby. What do you expect people to do? They're happy for her. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"And no we're not leaving, yet," I answered before he could ask again.

He was right the noise was getting a little loud and annoying- even I had to agree with that- but the noise was only annoying to me because I had had the chance to do that last week when she had told me about the baby, and I had yelled, shouted, and squealed then. I didn't feel like squealing now, and just because it was getting a tad annoying I wasn't going to leave a family get together early. It wasn't like me to do things like that. I wasn't going to start now just because I was a little on edge today.

My parents had put a lot of work into this get together.. Mostly because we hadn't had something like this in awhile. My parents had put a lot of work into this and I was going to stay till the end. Even if it did kill me. At the moment I was blaming all my bad mood on Conner. I just kept telling myself that he was rubbing of on me, and at the moment I was starting to believe myself because none of this bugged me before. It was either that, or PMS.

"He's not here. Is he? Maria asked coming up behind me and I jumped ten feet because I hadn't seen her come up behind me/

She had a way of doing that to me lately, because everywhere we went she was hiding from Angel. One minute you were alone and thinking. The next minute she was hiding behind you because she didn't want Angel to see her.

I fought a grin back as I shook my head, and she sagged in relief.

"Thank God," she said finding the seat closest to her on the patio, and sitting down. I followed since my feet were starting to hurt, and watched her, from across the table from were I was sitting, with mild interest.

I laughed, "Don't you ever give the spy act up, and relax anymore?"

Her cheeks turned red, "I'm not always like this," Maria told me defensively.

"Just when there is any chance that you could run into him."

"Yes."

I sighed with a light smile on my face and looked down at my watch to see if it was three o'clock yet. I saw I had a little time on my hands and went to go find Jess and see if she needed rescuing

"Does the man have any sense of time?" I muttered to myself at a quarter-to-four, and fought back the urge to page Brad again.

"You can't trust a man like him to be on time," my sister told me obviously hearing my statement.

I knew Jess was right, and I knew I had no reason to be antsy since Brad had told me that he might not make it to the party in time, but I was hoping so because I was sick of hearing Conner ask if we could leave.

"Do you think he'll show up?" I asked my sister for like the third time in an hour and sighed when she nodded her head.

I could see that I wasn't going to get much out of her because she was back into her baby daze. I would have just bugged my mom or dad, but dad was busy with the grill and mom was busy with the salad and desert. I went to go page Brad again, and sagged in relief as I watched him walk the sliding glass doors that went into backyard.

"I'm so glad you could come," I said as soon as I saw him walk through the sliding doors that go into the backyard and went over to shake his hand.

He smiled the smile that he was famous for and I took his hand, dragging him around until I found Conner. I was grateful for what he was doing for me, but I wasn't that thankful. He may have been a good guy and someone that could be your best friend and not ever let you down. But not if you were female. He was a player and from what I had heard and from what I had seen. If you looked good he didn't care if you were married or not.

I wouldn't have even ever tried to get in contact with him, because of his reputation, but he knew just the right people to make Conner's dreams come true. I loved Conner enough that I was willing to fight off Brad Tyler for awhile if that was all it took to make Conner happy.

As soon as I spotted Conner I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I went behind him and waited for him to turn around.

"Conner, I want you to meet, Bradley Tyler, he's a music producer and he seems to think you have talent in you music."

**A/N: Well what do you think? I didn't think that I would have a chapter up so fast, but my plans today fell through and I was really in the mood to write. If you don't think its good all you have to do is say so and I'll work on it. I'm working on putting more detail into my writing and while I'm doing that I get a little of track. If you think I can do better, tell me and I'll rewrite it. I was having problems introducing Brad into the story.**

And before I forget. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Dinner

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. This is the first time in a long time that I've really felt like writing. I don't know how long it will last since it comes and goes but hopes it lasts for a couple of chapters. I noticed the mistake with that Maria thing but after thinking about it for awhile I decided I liked them as couple and now I'm going to work on that. I just thought about it and figured that Tia shouldn't get back to Angel. I think this pair is going to work out better.**

**

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Conner and Brad to hit it off, and it had all happened so fast that it was a little hard for even me to believe. Within a week of the meeting it was decided that Conner McDermott was just what Brad needed for his next "project" as he liked to call him and within a month they had set everything rolling for Conner to get his career started.**

I had really been happy for Conner and I still was. It had just happened all really fast and I was still working to get my head around the fact that I was sharing Conner and I didn't have him all to myself anymore. Nights were long when Conner wasn't there to share our bed but there was nothing I could do. He was really busy and I couldn't just ask him to drop every thing because I was lonely.

"Liz are you all right?" Jess asked looking worried.

_That might be because you've said a total of eight words since you got here, I thought dourly. _

I smiled at my sister told her it was just because I was tired and went back to eating and pretending to listen to Jess talk about her pregnancy. It had been four months since that night that she had told everyone that she was having a baby and since then it had gotten to the point that I thought that she was the one having the child with all she knew now. She was six months pregnant now and one of the few comforts was it wouldn't be much longer before she had her baby.

I picked at my food some more and decided that I should help put Jeremy out of his misery and help get my mind off of Conner who was not going to be joining us tonight because he had to work late. Again.

I pushed my plate away and for the first time that night I joined the conversation that my sister seemed to be having with herself.

"So Jess besides being in a great amount of discomfort is there anything else that you want to talk about. Jeremy looks as if he's about to go out of his mind," I stated and then for good measure added, "I would be in just as much pain as him if my mind were on the conversation."

"Very funny Liz," Jess stated flatly.

I smiled sweetly at her. She really had to stop talking so much about herself before people started to ignore her when she entered a room. She was still herself even as an adult. Totally self centered. It was people closest to her that ignored her flaw.

"Anyway, back to the real world. How was your day Jeremy?"

"Well," he started and was interrupted before he could go on.

"Am I really that bad?" Jess asked and we both ignored her as Jeremy went on about how his day was.

"Jared's sister had her baby yesterday and he was talking about it today. He was talking about when his wife had their baby. It sounded incredibly painful."

Jess looked at him incredulously, "What do you think it was going to be?! It very painful for the woman!" Jess shouted in outrage then before she could go on about how painful it was.

He grimaced, "Who said it wasn't suppose to be painful for you. I know that. I was talking about me. Both Jared and his brother-in-law had broken hands when it was all over with." he stated and then shook out his hand.

I broke out laughing and Jess just glared at her husband from across the table. If looks could kill...

"Anyway," I said in attempt to get Jess's mind off causing bodily harm to Jeremy, "Have you heard that Conner's sinlge is going to be coming out next month?"

"Is it really?" Jess said looking at me in surprise and I nodded my head in answer.

"Yeah, they about have it completed there just working on the final touches and all that."

I hoped that it would get better once Conner's single would be out but I wasn't living in that world. It would only get worse as time went on. I knew that it would be a long while before I would see him for more then two days in a row. I didn't want to even think about what it would be like once he was actually famous. If Conner hadn't been so happy I would regret what I had done to get his career off the ground.

We talked a bit more as we all had desert. Jess having seconds and then complaining that she was turning into a beached whale. When I teasing said that she already was one she growled at me and then I regretted saying it. Some pregnant woman would have burst out crying my sister _growled _at me.

I looked at my sisters clock realized it was late and grimaced. I would have jumped up from there table and told them I would have had to get home, but didn't because I knew Conner wasn't going to be there. I knew that because he had told me before he had left for the night. It was one of the reasons why Jess and I had dinner had each others houses once a week now. Because I was lonely and Jess knew that. It really irked me, but there was nothing I could do and sometimes her concern made me feel better. It told me she always didn't think about herself.

"I really should get going," I said when it hit ten and got up from the couch were we had ended up after dinner.

Jess looked at Jeremy at a glance.

"No," I stated firmly before she could ask like she always did.

They had made it a habit of always trying to ask if I wanted to stay over when it was my turn to go over to their house. Knowing that if Conner hadn't came to dinner with me that he wouldn't be home for the night and I always told them no. I was not going to turn into a pain and I wasn't going to have them pitying me like they did. That wasn't how it was going to work.

"It would only be for tonight," my sister said giving me her puppy eyes that only worked on her husband.

"No," I repeated firmly as I went to there closest by the door to get my coat.

As I was about to grab the door to leave it opened and there stood my husband looking about as worn out as I felt. Seeing him made my heart skip a beat as it always did and I tried not to look to glad to see him. It was a surprise to see him here even if it was as I was about to walk out the door.

Before one word could be said my sister made her presence known.

"How did you get in?" Jess from the couch where she had a prefect picture of the door asked looking not so much mad as confused seeing him in the door way.

Raising his eyebrows Conner held up a key.

Jess, going from confused to mad in a minute (which was because of her hormones) glared at him.

"Where did you get that?!" she said rather loudly.

He tossed her the key, "If you have a hid a key it would be smart not to hide it under the mat. It's not that hard to find," he stated and held out his hand to me which I took and we said our goodbyes and walked out the door.

It was a nice night even though it was a little chilly. Not normal weather for California, but welcomes all the same. We walked to my white jeep and I noticed he didn't have his "hunk of junk" car.

"Were did your car go?" I asked as I got in the passenger seat.

He took the keys I held out to him, "It wouldn't start again so I took a cab here hoping you would still be here," he told me as he started the car and pulled out.

"You got off work early," I stated even though it was obvious.

He looked at me as he came to a red light. I started to melt when he smiled and leaned over to kiss me and the world stated to fade as soon as his lips came in contact with mine.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said softly and I took his hand again.

The light turned green and before I knew it we were inside our apartment and he was taking me to bed. It may have been hard with him away so much, but I didn't blame him. He was home when ever he was able to be and that was all that mattered. As long as he remembered he still had a wife. I could live with the fact that he wasn't by my side all the time.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. It turned out a but differently then I thought it would but I'm still happy with it. Tell me what you think in a review.**


End file.
